clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Metalmanager/4
Oooohhh! Another new one! -- Metalmanager. TALK 15:18, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Archives: *User talk:Metalmanager/1 *User talk:Metalmanager/2 *User talk:Metalmanager/3 First Post? Yay! First post! (<-- That was pointless...) --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ([http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Tigernose&action=edit&section=new|'Chat|'] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)']] 15:19, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Can we meet on the server Big Snow, right now? --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ([http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Tigernose&action=edit&section=new|'Chat|'] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)']] 15:25, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Hey Metal, do you know how to get the Ninja cards? was here!]] Jesus loves you because he died for you! :) :) TALK 21:54, 1 January 2009 (UTC) ---- I was asking how do you get the ninja cards? was here!]] Jesus loves you because he died for you! :) :) TALK 22:01, 1 January 2009 (UTC) ---- ... I dont have any money... i cant get trading cards! was here!]] Jesus loves you because he died for you! :) :) TALK 22:04, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Could you give me a code from your real book??? Oh wait... ask Sk8itbot... :( was here!]] Jesus loves you because he died for you! :) :) TALK 22:11, 1 January 2009 (UTC) What's the website? I WILL NOT cheat from it. was here!]] Jesus loves you because he died for you! :) :) TALK 22:18, 1 January 2009 (UTC) ~ Ok... I know. I really ment the WORD. was here!]] Jesus loves you because he died for you! :) :) TALK 22:19, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Your New Award Metalmanager, you are so great, you have earned this award. When you get this, put it on your page! Turtlenators AHH!YOU WORSHIP TURTLESHROOM! YOU WANT A MICRO-DEMOCRATIC THEOCRATIC DICTATORSHIP! AHHHH!-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς The Wrong Questions 09:53, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Think about it.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς The Wrong Questions 10:02, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Club Penguin Cheat Sites I looked at ALL the Club Penguin cheat sites, the ones on Websites about Club Penguin, and not a single one has the "Codes and words from the book" Have a glorious day, was here!]] Jesus loves you so he died for you! :) :) TALK 15:58, 2 January 2009 (UTC) I am looking I haven't seen anything like that! was here!]] Jesus loves you so he died for you! :) :) TALK 16:09, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Ok... FINE! I really want a cool item! My parents dont have enough money just to feed me! was here!]] Jesus loves you so he died for you! :) :) TALK 16:13, 2 January 2009 (UTC) OK was here!]] Jesus loves you so he died for you! :) :) TALK 16:17, 2 January 2009 (UTC) OK... I am NOT trying to be mean, I just want a SINGLE item! was here!]] Jesus loves you so he died for you! :) :) TALK 16:17, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Re: Sysop I think you should be a bureaucrat, but not NOW. Like I said, after a couple of weeks you should then put your request. You're already in the Top 8 users, and by that time, you should have more edits than 4th Hale, or Yowuza and those people. THAT'S when you should put the request up. Fortunately, I put my vote on the "neutral" section, so it doesn't affect your application. This way my vote is simply some advice. Hope you understand, but good luck! --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ([http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Tigernose&action=edit&section=new|'Chat|'] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)']] 16:25, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Re: Re: Bureaucrat Well, I'm not sure. I'm giving you good luck, because you deserve thoroughly, and I do hope people support you, but it's your decision. Bluehero, already put an agaisnt so you should also take that into mind. Also, it's like saying 4th Hale or Happyface should be bureaucrats, but after all it's your decision. Good luck! --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ([http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Tigernose&action=edit&section=new|'Chat|'] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)']] 16:31, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Two Random Pages Someone has made two random pages called Electronmagnet 1000 and Electronmagnet 3000. Since there is already a page called electromagnets that explains them I think these pages should be deleted. ~~Bluehero~~ Bureaucrat Oh, I never realised. He only just became a bureaucrat, right? --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ([http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Tigernose&action=edit&section=new|'Chat|'] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)']] 17:55, 2 January 2009 (UTC) MNT yo Dude, what time is the User:Metalmanager/MNT Patrickrocks09 and i signed up as Ninja teachers, we just got to be ninjas. --Spongebobrocks09 23:14, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Best buddies put me in --Spongebobrocks09 23:44, 2 January 2009 (UTC) CAN I Can i be one of your best friends i am one of your buddies on club penguin i am 09patick. 'Sup? Hey Metal, what's up? was here!]] Jesus loves you so he died for you! :) :) TALK 12:32, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Go to my chat Hey, go to my chat, it is on this page was here!]] Jesus loves you so he died for you! :) :) TALK 12:41, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Sorry! Please come back to my chat, I will make you an owner! was here!]] Jesus loves you so he died for you! :) :) TALK 13:56, 3 January 2009 (UTC) I PLAYED GIZMO AT CARD JITSU AND WON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG THE LAST HOUR WAS SOOOOOO AWESOME!!!!! GIZMO WAS ONLINE ON HIS ACCOUNT VADER2006 AND WE PLAYED CARD JITSU AND I WON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HAVE VIDEO AND IMAGE PROOF!!!! IM GOING TO PUT IT ON YOUTUBE IN A SEC OMG IM SHAKING SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!! TO FIND IT TYPE Cpninja233 IN A MIN! IM SOOOOOOO SHAKY!! AND HAPPY!!!! -- _Metalmanager_ 17:32, 3 January 2009 (UTC) flag How do you make one of those animated flag things? Could you show me? ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] TALK 2 DA HAT! 19:02, 3 January 2009 (UTC) flag2 Yellow Flag with my username on it, with this picture on it. ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] TALK 2 DA HAT! 19:43, 3 January 2009 (UTC) flag oh ok lemme try again. Is this better? ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] TALK 2 DA HAT! 19:59, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Hey! Hey Metal! I haven't been active because I have been playing MechQuest for a few days. Do you play MechQuest?--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters! 21:48, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Sk8rbluscat's Talking Section Hey Metalmanager, what's up? -(User:Sk8rbluscat) was here! Check out Skater TV episode 4 and episode 5. I just uploaded them yesterday, was here!]] Jesus loves you so he died for you! :) :) TALK 13:23, 4 January 2009 (UTC) 101 aka LOL! you were trying to take over Skater TV! Lucky! Your lucky to get to meet a moderator! Always, and I mean ALWAYS, message me when you meet a famous penguin, ok!--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters! 15:22, 4 January 2009 (UTC) I saw the interview! Do you play Webkinz? Because I do!--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters! 16:13, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Discuss it on my chat... was here!]] Jesus loves you so he died for you! :) :) TALK 18:22, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Please make a meeting for Vader to come to your igloo! Please! And message me when you have a meeting please! Tell me what time and day! PLEASE METALMANAGER!!!--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters! 18:49, 4 January 2009 (UTC) I am never going to become any famous penguin's buddy! Never ever! :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :(--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters! 19:18, 4 January 2009 (UTC) SORRY... I didn't know you made a ninja template. Please don't get mad! Sharkbate 19:42, 4 January 2009 (UTC) No bureaucracy I have been a sysop since before you even edited, and before Sk8r became rollback, and I don't get so much credit. I have no intention of moving up, but you, you are well, an ok user. You didn't ever really deserve sysop powers, and you sure don't deserve bureaucrat. In other wrods, you suck.--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 20:49, 4 January 2009 (UTC) :What's wrong with you? '''Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 20:52, 4 January 2009 (UTC) --Vercool [[User talk:Vercool|'''''Talk To Me!]] 21:29, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Don't worry Don't worry about Sockpuppets. In other words, do you want to do a Metal TV starring me and you in your igloo?--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters! 21:17, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Really? That's interesting... '''Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 21:23, 4 January 2009 (UTC) are you ready? Are those cards real? (skater) those power cards ... skater I don't know why sockpuppets said that. Don't worry.--Vercool [[User talk:Vercool|'''''Talk To Me!]] 21:29, 4 January 2009 (UTC) i dont want to do ~~~~ anymore. skater was here was here!]] Jesus loves you so he died for you! :) :) TALK 21:31, 4 January 2009 (UTC) vader with a recent interview from Gizmo he said: Penguin: Will There be another beta test? Gizmo: For Sure! vader well, thats what i saw him say, "For Sure". ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] TALK 22:12, 4 January 2009 (UTC) thanks thank you Metal! ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] TALK 22:14, 4 January 2009 (UTC) flag For the flag! ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] TALK 22:15, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Sharkbate's Newsletter Ok, I'm going to make a page called User:Sharkbate/Metalmanager Job Interview. I will put questions. When you get the time, answer them on that page. If I like it, then you got the job! If you pass, I will give you all of the information you need. Good Luck! P.S. Put that Worthy Editor Award on your user page. Sharkbate 23:57, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Leave blocks alone!--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 02:01, 5 January 2009 (UTC) No, he should've unblocked them. You shouldn't block someone for a whole week just because they called you immature. ~~Bluehero~~ YOU PASS!!!! CONGRATULATIONS METALMANAGER!!!!! YOU PASSED THE TEST AND GOT THE JOB. YOU CAN DO YOUR FIRST NEWSPAPER POST TOMORROW!!!! JUST GO TO MY USER PAGE UNDER THE SECTION, "NEWSLETTER" AND CLICK ON THE LINK. YOU HAVE TO DO THIS DAILY. NOT EVERY SINGLE DAY BUT EVERYDAY THAT YOU CAN!!! Sharkbate writes the page, you add sections. Your Job: You need to update the newspaper daily. Levels: You are currently a Daily Updater! You can get promoted to different levels for doing good work! *'Daily Updater' <-You are Here *'Joker & Riddler' *'Comic Maker' *'Events' *'Penguin of the Day' *'Mini Story Writter' *'Worst Penguin of the Day' *'Publisher' Good luck... the more better you get, the more faster you will get a promotion! Sharkbate 02:11, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Signiture Test VII Party What is the member party for? ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User talk:Hat Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 19:46, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Fed of Penguins How can you join the Federation of Penguins even if you haven't been in the first Crisis? --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ([http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Tigernose&action=edit&section=new|'Chat|'] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)']] 20:06, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Sonicmoj I think sonicmoj should be blocked for cussing on the talk:ideas page. I rollbacked it but I think he should be blocked so he doesn't do it again. ~~Bluehero~~ You Forgot about the Paper! Hey Metal, you forgot to edit the newsletter on my page today. Try to remember tomorrow! Remember your job! You will get promoted for good work. Your Job: You need to update the newspaper daily. If you do good at this, you can do other things! Levels: You are currently a Daily Updater! You can get promoted to different levels for doing good work! *'Daily Updater' <-You are Here *'Joker & Riddler' *'Comic Maker' *'Events' *'Penguin of the Day' *'Mini Story Writter' *'Worst Penguin of the Day' *'Publisher' Sharkbate 22:41, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Thinking about quitting ... Ok... I'm thinking about quitting this place... was here!]] Jesus loves you and he died for you! :) :) TALK 02:42, 6 January 2009 (UTC) The Sticks Wiki is deserted! No one has edited in a few days!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters! 23:15, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Ok, I overreacted. I am sorry, I just freak out when users who are new who I haven't really heard of come on in and get sysop powers. However, those users who insulted me '''insulted me which is grounds for a block.--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 02:51, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Re:My Site I guess I just have a lot of hits because I've had my site for a long time. And i have pizza, heat, and tbone on there because they're my friends and I talk to them on xat almost every day. ~~Bluehero~~ yeah... it says I am blocked for the rest of the minute... but it is not... I guess it's blocked for infinity --''Sk8r bluscat'' 12:43, 7 January 2009 (UTC) I like the NEW CP! --''Sk8r bluscat'' 12:51, 7 January 2009 (UTC) I got blocked by a staff member! --''Sk8r bluscat'' 12:53, 7 January 2009 (UTC) I am going to school soon... Cya later! --`''Sk8r bluscat'' 12:56, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for unblocking me. ~~Bluehero~~ Hey! Wassup buddy! What's happened in the last few days with you?--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters! 14:15, 8 January 2009 (UTC) I know about the film. You do the voice of several characters in the Quest for the Golden Waffle film.--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters! 14:23, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Signiture Test VIII --Metalmanager Me To Talk! Umm, I mean, Talk To Me! 16:06, 8 January 2009 (UTC) --Metalmanager Me To Talk! Umm, I mean, Talk To Me! 16:06, 8 January 2009 (UTC) --Metalmanager Me To Talk! Umm, I mean, Talk To Me! 16:06, 8 January 2009 (UTC) --Metalmanager Me To Talk! Umm, I mean, Talk To Me! 16:09, 8 January 2009 (UTC) --Metalmanager Me To Talk! Umm, I mean, Talk To Me! 16:09, 8 January 2009 (UTC) --Metalmanager Me To Talk! Umm, I mean, Talk To Me! 16:09, 8 January 2009 (UTC) --[[User:Metalmanager| '''Metalmanager' ]] Me To Talk! Umm, I mean, Talk To Me! 16:11, 8 January 2009 (UTC) --[[User:Metalmanager| Metalmanager ]] Me To Talk! Umm, I mean, Talk To Me! 16:11, 8 January 2009 (UTC) --[[User:Metalmanager| Metalmanager ]] Me To Talk! Umm, I mean, Talk To Me! 16:11, 8 January 2009 (UTC) --[[User:Metalmanager| Metalmanager ]] Me To Talk! Umm, I mean, Talk To Me! 16:13, 8 January 2009 (UTC) --[[User:Metalmanager| Metalmanager ]] Me To Talk! Umm, I mean, Talk To Me! 16:13, 8 January 2009 (UTC) --[[User:Metalmanager| Metalmanager ]] Me To Talk! Umm, I mean, Talk To Me! 16:13, 8 January 2009 (UTC) --[[User:Metalmanager| Metalmanager ]] Talk To Me! 16:19, 8 January 2009 (UTC) --[[User:Metalmanager| Metalmanager ]] Talk To Me! 16:19, 8 January 2009 (UTC) --[[User:Metalmanager| Metalmanager ]] Talk To Me! 16:19, 8 January 2009 (UTC) RUNNER UP: * --Metalmanager Me To Talk! Umm, I mean, Talk To Me! 16:09, 8 January 2009 (UTC) WINNER: * [[User:Metalmanager| Metalmanager ]] Bureaucrat You know your request to be a bureaucrat? I've got some advice: The difference between being a sysop and a bureaucrat is... Granting user-rights to other users. That and some recognition. So if you do want to become a bureaucrat all the priveleges you're gonna have are making other people of higher standards. Which isn't really gonna happen anytime soon. And plus you won't really recieve much recognition as a Wikia staff/helper or infact any user new to this wiki will just go to either TS or Barkjon out of the bureaucrats first, and they're not even active much! Anyway good luck and may the force be with you. --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ([http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Tigernose&action=edit&section=new|'Chat|'] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)']] 19:30, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Signiture Test IX You know...I've been spelling "Signature" "Signiture" for ages now... --[[User:Metalmanager| Metalmanager ]] (Talk • ) 10:10, 9 January 2009 (UTC) --[[User:Metalmanager| Metalmanager ]] (Talk • ) 10:10, 9 January 2009 (UTC) --[[User:Metalmanager| Metalmanager ]] (Talk • ) 10:10, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Choose Your Path The thing you made where you choose your path is cool! I can't wait until you finish it. ~~Bluehero~~ Sorry for having it spelled wrong. I put that in on at around 11:30 PM my time. I was pretty tired.--Vercool [[User talk:Vercool|'''''Talk To Me!]] 21:01, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I bet it is probably a problem. I saw TurtleShroom yesterday though.--Vercool [[User talk:Vercool|'''''Talk To Me!]] 21:15, 10 January 2009 (UTC) ... Lol, I know about parameters. Anyway, I never knew there was such a template, so I made my own. --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ([http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Tigernose&action=edit&section=new|'Chat|'] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)']] 12:41, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Please archive. --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ([http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Tigernose&action=edit&section=new|'Chat|'] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)']] 12:59, 11 January 2009 (UTC)